1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to dentistry and, more particularly, to dental prophylaxis.
The American Dental Association recommends that individuals have a dental exam and cleaning at least once per year. People with more specialized needs may require an examination or cleaning more frequently, such as every 3 months, 6 months, or other interval. The regular cleaning and removal of plaque is known to reduce the possibility of developing gum disease.
One of the problems relating to regularly scheduled appointments is that some people are unable to regularly schedule appointments for various reasons such as time, availability, financial limitations, or their being in college or on vacation. There remains a need to remove plaque and stains for aesthetic reasons and also to help prevent gum disease and inflammation. Common methods for cleaning teeth and gums such as a toothbrush or floss have proven to be ineffective at removing plaque and dental stains. Currently available travel products in the market are generally equipped with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and perhaps floss. These are ineffective in removing plaque, dental stains, and certain types of debris which may become lodged between teeth or under a crown that normal brushing and flossing activities are unable to remove, which can lead to scheduling an appointment with a dentist to remove the aforementioned debris and plaque.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a dental maintenance kit that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, a dental maintenance kit would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dental maintenance is in general known. For example, toothbrush and toothpaste kits are known. These kits are designed to address superficial and cosmetic teeth cleaning. These kits do not include a specific selection of tools and materials that enable a user to perform a more comprehensive cleaning or remove debris or particles from between teeth which may cause discomfort or inflammation.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.